


Teen Wolf Fanmix l Scott & Allison l Ripping My Heart Out Was So Easy

by wolf_hearted_girl (Wolf_Hearted)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Hearted/pseuds/wolf_hearted_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for Season 2 Scott and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Fanmix l Scott & Allison l Ripping My Heart Out Was So Easy

  


Raise Your Weapon (Vocal Remix) - Deadmau5  
Unchained Melody (Righteous Brothers Cover) - Lykke Li  
We Found Love (Rihanna Cover) - Jayme Dee  
White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons Cover) - Kate McGill  
You’re The One That I Want (Grease Cover) - Angus & Julia Stone  
Distance (ft. Jason Mraz) - Christina Perri  
Hanging On (Solo Version) - Ellie Goulding  
Just Give Me A Reason (ft. Nate Ruess) - P!nk

[Listen Here](http://8tracks.com/wolf-hearted-girl/teen-wolf-fanmix-scott-allison-ripping-my-heart-out-was-so-easy)  



End file.
